Edward Gets it Right
Edward Gets it Right is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Summer is a busy time on the Island of Sodor. Holidaymakers have so much to see and do. There are trips to the seaside. Balloon rides in the country, and the Brass Band playing. One morning, Edward was in a hurry. He didn't even stop to see hello to Stepney. Thomas was pleased to see Edward "Your smiles are broad as your smokebox." "I'm on my way to pick up the Brass Band." replied Edward "The concert is tomorrow night." "Don't crack your smokebox!" teased Thomas. Edward couldn't wait to hear the Brass Band play their wonderful music. He was so excited about meeting the Brass Band that he didn't notice the giant crane, it was unloading a huge ship's boiler. Suddenly, the crane swung the boiler and knocked Edward right off the track. Cranky had been watching "You useless little engines are always in the way!" Poor Edward. The Fat Controller came immediately "We'll take you to the Steamworks and Bertie will have to take the Brass Band instead of you." Edward was sad. That night, a raging storm rolled in. The fitters worked through the night trying to mend Edward. The rain pelt it down. Now, Edward felt sad and very damp. Morning came and the Fat Controller arrived. "Please, sir." pleaded Edward, "Will the fitters be finished soon?" "Not soon enough and the band can't wait, I'm sorry Edward. Bertie will take them to the concert." Edward felt worse than ever. Bertie collected the Brass Band and set off immediately. He bumped cheerfully along the country road, but there was trouble ahead. Last night's storm had flooded the road. Bertie's driver decided to take a shortcut, but it was very muddy. Bertie's wheels did not like the mud. They scooted, they skated, they slid, they slipped "I'm stuck!" he groaned. Bertie revved his engine, but his wheels spun round and round. He couldn't budge, the Brass Band were worried, "We mustn't be late for our concert, tune up your tubas!" cried the leader of the band "We'll call for help." By now, Edward was mended and hooked up to his coaches "I can hear music." said his driver "That's not music." wheeshed Edward "That's an alarm." and they raced off to the rescue. the musicians were delighted to see their old friend, so was Bertie. "I'll get you to the concert in time." Edward cried. "Thank you." said the worried bandsmen. That night, the concert was a great success. Everyone loved the music, especially Edward. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations * Three Tier Bridge * The Lighthouse * Trestle Bridge * Tidmouth Bay * Wellsworth * Shunting Yards * The Windmill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Steamworks * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Tunnel Home Media Releases * Happy Friendly Helpers * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks Stepney, Stephen, Winston, Bertie, Trevor, Cranky, Sir Robert Norramby, Farmer McColl, Nancy and the Sodor Brass Band's first appearances. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Sodor Steamworks in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. * This episode marks Edward's first speaking role, this is also Edward and Cranky's only speaking roles in the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video